


Routine

by Neko_wa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ballet Dancer Sherlock, Gen, John Plays Rugby, M/M, Teenlock, balletlock, rugby!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/pseuds/Neko_wa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday afternoon in a coffee shop means meeting with a Routine.</p><p>Original title: Rutyna<br/>Author: mykmyk<br/>Translated by: Neko_wa<br/>Beta: Virlatta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virlatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virlatta/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rutyna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141958) by [mykmyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk). 



> A/T: So... yeah. I had a bit of free time and decided to translate one of my top balletlocks ever. It was written by my friend. I adore her works.  
> Beta'ed but all the remaining mistakes are my own. I also do not own Sherlock. It belonges to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC.  
> Reviews are really appreciated.

One could say that John Watson's life was a routine. School, rugby practices and work in a little coffee shop owned by a family friend, that was all. Every day from Monday to Friday. On the weekends John took a liberty of sleeping a bit longer than usual, he did his homework and worked if there was a rush in the coffee shop. John didn't mind his routine. Oh no. He liked when everything was in order.  
And because of that John welcomed a new routine in his life, _oh God yes_ , with joy.

John met his new routine for the first time on a Wednesday afternoon. They ordered a black coffee with sugar to take-out. The Routine had unruly curly black hair and gray-blue-green-god-knows-what-more eyes. Judging by the facial expression The Routine was bored. That time John didn't pay much attention to them. The order was accepted, coffee made, money taken, change given, good afternoons wished. The Routine didn't say a word.

The Routine came again exactly a week after and ordered a black coffee with sugar again. But this time John studied them closer. The Routine wore a black coat, blue scarf and had a bag on their arm. Their eyes were focused on a mobile phone in their hand. This time John smiled at The Routine when he gave it their change. What he only got in reply was a raised eyebrow.

For some time their meetings were exactly the same. Wednesday afternoon, a black coffee with sugar for take-out, a sport bag in Routine's arm, their eyes focused on the phone. John was wondering if The Routine was going to the gym or just happened to train some sort of sport. He tried to guess the discipline but every potential solution he thought of just didn't suit The Routine at all.

And then John decided to simply ask. But he didn't know The Routine could read minds.

“I'm going for a training. It's pretty obvious,” they said right after giving the order to John. The Routine was so fast that the barista didn't even had time to ask his own question.

“E... excuse me?” stammered John.

“You noticed my bag and correctly assumed I train something. You were wondering if I come here before or after practice. Before, it's rather obvious. I don't look tired.”

“Oh. Um... yes. So, what are you training?”

The Routine studied John for a while and then answered:

“Ballet.”

“Ballet? Wow, it's... I didn't expect this. To be honest, I didn't know what to expect. Ballet. I have never seen any ballet.”

“And would you like to?”

“Sure!” shouted John and calmed himself right after. “I mean... Yes, I would.”

“Then come after you’re finished here,” said The Routine, taking their coffee on the point of leaving.

“So I’ll just come after work? But where? I don't even know your name!”

“Studio is at Baker Street. 221B Baker Street. Ask about Sherlock Holmes.” The Routine, which now had a real name, smiled and, _oh God_ , winked at him knowingly.

For the reminder of the shift John had a big and a bit stupid smile plastered to his face.


End file.
